For many businesses, different employees of a merchant are typically required to assist consumers in an interchangeable fashion. However, consumer loyalty and satisfaction can be improved when merchants are capable of providing a personal touch to interactions between their employees and consumers. In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.